The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of a mobile terminal. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, content sharing, web browsing, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
In many situations, it may be desirable for the user to interface with a device such as a mobile terminal for the provision of an application or service. Some users may have a preference for use of a touch screen display for entry of user interface commands over other alternatives, and in recognition of the utility and popularity of touch screen displays, many devices, including some mobile terminals, now employ touch screen displays. Other users may prefer to utilize other user interfaces, such as trackballs, mice, soft keys, keyboards, and/or keypads.
Regardless of the user interface being employed, users may encounter issues in entering information and commands into mobile devices, due, for example, to the small dimensions typically associated with mobile devices, or to the need to use such devices while moving or performing other tasks, or both. For example, users may find it difficult to accurately strike or select the relatively small keys of the keyboard/keypad associated with the mobile device. Users may also have difficulty selecting menu items or icons either from a touch screen display or via a mouse/trackball. Users may attempt to avoid these accuracy problems by reducing the rate at which information and/or commands are entered, but this may reduce productivity to an unacceptably low level.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a mechanism that may overcome at least some of the disadvantages discussed above.